Wesley Crusher: He COULD Be Worse
by Chloe Kompton
Summary: Many people think Wesley is annoying and a bit of a Gary Stu, which, I have to admit, he sort of is. But, he COULD be worse...
1. Chapter 1

_Wesley Crusher: __He COULD Be Worse_.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Star Trek, but I really, really wish I did. XD

Note: takes place right after "Coming of Age"

The USS Enterprise was in orbit around Earth, having just picked up Wesley Crusher from his tests at Starfleet Academy. The Enterprise had just picked up two new passengers, and was ready to leave Earth.

***

Wesley's doorbell buzzed. He bit his lip and called,

"Come!"

Wesley's cousins walked into his quarters, broad grins on their faces.

"Hi, Wesley!" they said in unison, beaming.

Wesley grimaced and forced a smile onto his face.

"Hi," he muttered. "Welcome to the Enterprise."

Wes stared at his cousins in disbelief. Mary Sue had a pink bow in her curly blonde hair and was wearing an old-fashioned, polka-dotted pink dress. Her twin, Gary Stu, had messy brown hair that was parted down the middle and was wearing blue jean overalls over a flannel shirt.

"Thank you!" Mary Sue chirped.

"We're just so happy to be here!" chimed in Gary Stu.

Wesley looked sick.

Gary Stu looked worried. "Oh, my, Wes, are you all right? You look ghastly!"

Mary Sue's hand fluttered to her mouth. "Maybe we should take him to sick bay!" she gasped, and grabbed for his arm.

"No!" said Wesley, yanking his arm back. "No, that…that won't be necessary."

The twins stared at Wesley with identical looks of concern on their faces. Wes sighed.

"Look, um…how about I…give you a tour of the ship?" he asked, and instantly regretted it.

The twins' faces lit up.

"Oh, Wes, would you really?" cried Mary Sue.

"Why, that would be splendid!" agreed Gary Stu.

"Great," muttered Wes. "Let's go." He gestured to the door impatiently.

"No, after you! We insist!" the twins chirped in unison.

Wesley groaned and walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Wesley Crusher stalked into Engineering, fuming silently. His twin cousins, Gary Stu and Mary Sue, walked in behind him, grinning widely. Wes was taking them on a tour of the Enterprise.

"Oh, my, what a wonderful, big ship!" cried Mary Sue excitedly.

"Yes, it is quite spectacular!" agreed Gary Stu.

Lieutenant Geordi La Forge looked up from what he had been working on and walked over to the cousins.

"Wes, what are you doing here? You aren't on duty. And who are they?" he asked, indicating Mary Sue and Gary Stu, who greeted him with identical smiles.

"Hi!" said Mary Sue. "I'm Mary Sue, and this is my twin brother Gary Stu!"

"We just love your ship!" Gary Stu chimed in. "It's so big, and wow, you must make it all run!" he smiled.

"They must be so lucky to have you!" Mary Sue gasped breathlessly.

Wesley rolled his eyes and mentally gagged.

"I'm sorry, sir," he sighed. "I'll get them out of here right away."

Geordi was smiling.

"Now, why would you want to do that? It's good to see such bright, inquisitive minds. Wes, you should be more like Gary Stu."

Gary Stu beamed.

Wesley looked puzzled. "That's funny," he muttered. "Usually the voices in my head tell me NOT to be such a Gary Stu."

**NEXT UP:** Gary Stu and Mary Sue meet Worf.


	3. Chapter 3

Worf was programming the holodeck to try out a new training program when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Sir?"

Worf grimaced. _Not Wesley Crusher_, he thought, and begrudgingly turned to face him. Wesley was standing there with two other children.

"Ensign," he replied gruffly.

"Sir," Wesley said nervously, "these are my cousins Gary Stu and Mary Sue."

Gary Stu and Mary Sue waved enthusiastically. Worf glanced at them, nodded briefly, and then turned back to Wesley.

"What of it?"

Wesley gulped. "Um, well…"

"We wanted to know if we could fight you!" Mary Sue interjected cheerfully.

Worf let out one of his rare laughs. "YOU? Fight ME? Ha! You are mere children!"

"But sir!" protested Gary Stu. "My sister and I are trained in twenty different forms of martial arts! And we are grandmasters in all twenty!"

Worf looked vaguely impressed. "We shall see," he said, and opened the door.

"After you," he said, and gestured to the door. Gary Stu and Mary Sue skipped in. Wesley walked in slowly behind them, dragging his feet. Worf walked in, and the door closed behind him.

**Next up: The Battle. =D**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! Please R&R.**


	4. The Battle

**[A/N: Ok, it's late, I'm sorry! D:]**

_Mary Sue and Gary Stu against WORF?_ Wesley thought scornfully. _Well, this should be a quick fight._

The twins circled Worf in the ring. They would be engaging in a round of Tae Kwon Do.

A buzzer sounded. Wesley jumped, looked around quickly for the source of the noise then back into the…boxing ring?

_Wait, what? _Wesley wondered.

Worf lunged at Mary Sue, who stepped sideways.

"Careful!" she scolded.

Gary Stu tackled Worf. He fell backwards, but flipped himself up, only to see the twins lunging at him simultaneously.

"Oof!" Worf grunted as he went down.

"What?!?" Wesley yelled, standing up.

In the ring, both of the smiling twins extended a hand to help Worf up. Worf brushed himself off and eyed Gary Stu and Mary Sue with respect.

"They are great warriors," he said.

The twins beamed. "Thank you, sir!" they said in unison.

Wesley groaned and beat his head against the floor.

Mary Sue frowned. "Sir, I'm worried about my cousin!"

"He seems to bang his head a lot! Is this compulsive behavior?" Gary Stu frowned.

"Nnnn-Yes!" Worf smiled evilly. "Perhaps you should take him to Counselor Troi's office."

Hearing that, Wesley jerked his head up. "What? No!"

But the twins nodded seriously, taking Worf's advice to heart. They jumped down from the ring and each grabbed one of Wesley's arms, pulling him to his feet.

"Good bye, Lieutenant!" called Mary Sue.

"It was fun!" added Gary Stu as the three exited. Worf let out a small smile. "I…enjoyed our encounter. Perhaps we should do it again."

"Yes, please!" came the reply as the door closed.

---

The three stood outside Counselor Deanna Troi's office, Wesley glaring at his cousins, fuming silently. As usual, Mary Sue and Gary Stu were beaming.

"We'll take you in!" offered Gary Stu.

Wesley groaned inwardly. He'd been hoping to make a break for it after they left.

"No, that's really not ne-"

"We insist!" Mary Sue, cried, furrowing her brow.

Wesley beat his head against the wall again.

"Wesley!" cried the worried twins. They rang the buzzer, and the door hissed open. They dragged Wesley inside….

**Ok, I guess what's going to happen next time is a bit obvious. XD**

**Here's the deal: I feel unloved…xD I'll post up the next part when I get 5 or 6 reviews, just so I know I'm not totally unloved.:(**** xD**


	5. They're PSYCHIC now? WTF?

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! xD I appreciate the encouragement.**

**Ok, um, I'm not too fond of Deanna so please forgive my theoretical bashing. *tried to be nice, really!***

**So, I've had several requests for the Su's to be…psychic/empathetic? If that's what you guys really want, I'll see if I can pull it off…****---------------------**

Counselor Deanna Troi looked up as the door to her office hissed open. Her understanding smile faded a bit, being replaced with a puzzled frown as two children walked in, dragging a scowling Wesley behind them.

The girl said in a worried voice, "Are you Counselor Troi?"

Deanna smiled and nodded.

The girl smiled. "Wonderful! My name is Mary Sue, and this is my brother Gary Stu and cousin Wesley."

"She KNOWS my name," Wesley snapped.

Deanna winced, feeling Wesley's angry emotions radiating off of him.

"Wes, you're angry and upset…" she said.

The twins gaped in astonishment at her. "How does she know that?" whispered Gary Stu.

Wesley turned his head to stare at his cousin in disbelief. "It's kind of obvious!"

"I am an empath," Deanna informed Gary Stu and Mary Sue. "I can sense the emotions of others. My mother was Betazoid and my father was human."

"Wow!" cried Mary Sue. "You're part Betazoid too?"

Deanna looked puzzled. "'Too'?"

Gary Stu nodded earnestly. "We're one eighth Betazoid! We've found that we can communicate with other telepaths!"

_Really, _Deanna thought at Gary Stu and Mary Sue.

_Really! _the twins sent back in unison, beaming.

Deanna smiled.

---

Wesley had been sitting on the couch for fifteen minutes, watching silent conversations between his cousins and Counselor Troi.

_Damn couch,_ he thought angrily.

At last, Deanna turned from his cousins and looked at him.

"Wesley, from what your cousins have told me, you seem to have severe anger issues. I suggest we meet once a week to discuss this."

"_I DO NOT HAVE ANGER ISSUES!"_ Wes yelled, jumping to his feet.

Gary Stu and Mary Sue looked shocked. Wes sighed.

"Look, Counselor, I just don't think that's really necessary."

Deanna looked at Wesley sternly. "Now, Wes, do I need to talk to your mother about this?"

Wesley groaned. "No! Fine! I'll be back in a week." And with that, he stalked out.

---

Wesley stormed angrily through the halls, the twins trying to catch up with him.

"Wes! Wait up!" Gary Stu pleaded.

Wesley turned around. "What do you want now?"

"Wesley, we only want what's best for you!" Mary Sue cried.

"You have GOT to be kidding me," Wes groaned.

The twins looked at him with large, imploring eyes. Wesley sighed. "Fine."

The faces of Gary Stu and Mary Sue immediately brightened. "Oh, thank you Wes, thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," muttered Wesley.

"Can we…keep going on the tour?" Mary Sue asked timidly.

Wesley rolled his eyes. "Fine. Whatever. Have you guys talked to my mom yet?"

The twins shook their heads.

"But Wes, it'd be dandy if we could see Aunt Beverly!" Gary Stu said cheerfully.

Wes stared at him in disbelief. _'Dandy'?_ he thought. Out loud, he said, "Ok. Sick Bay's that way. Let's go."

**----------------------**

**Yay, a long chapter for once! =D Thanks again for the reviews, guys, I feel loved now. XD**

**Ok, I've had a request for Beverly and the Su's, so it'll be up next! =D**


	6. OHLOOKANEWCHAPY 8D

**[A/N: Okay. I haven't updated ANYTHING in a long time. I've had writer's block for a while, so...*shrugs* But I think I know what I want to do with my Wesley story now.]**

Doctor Beverly Crusher looked up from her PADD with a soft smile as the doors to sickbay hissed open. Her smile widened as she saw her niece and nephew, Mary Sue and Gary Stu standing there.

"Hi, Aunt Beverly!" the two chorused, huge identical smiles on their faces.

Beverly's smile grew at the sight of the twins. "Mary Sue and Gary Stu! How are you? My, how you've grown!"

Wesley, standing just outside the entrance to sickbay, rolled his eyes. But the twins raced over to Beverly and gave her a big hug.

Beverly smiled and patted the twins on the heads. _They're like the children I never had…well, I had Wesley, of course, but there's only one of him._

Releasing her grip on Beverly, Mary Sue looked around, worried. "Where's Wesley?" she asked in concern.

Scowling, Wes stepped through the doorway. "Here I am," he grumbled.

Forced to turn her attention away from the twins, Beverly smiled thinly at her son, then turned back to Mary Sue and Gary Stu. "How are you two liking the Enterprise?"

Gary Stu's grin widened-_How is that even POSSIBLE? _Wesley wondered- to stretch literally from ear to ear.

"We're just loving it!" he enthused. "Everyone here is so nice and friendly, and Wes has been showing us around!"

At that, Beverly frowned. "Wes has been showing you around, and he didn't bring you to see me until JUST NOW?"

Wesley winced under the heat of his mother's glare. "Well, uh, you see…"

"Is that the latest medPADD?" Mary Sue interrupted, her voice filled with awe. She gazed in wonder at the device in Beverly's hand.

Completely forgetting the lecture she was about to give her son, Beverly smiled hugely at Mary Sue. "Why, yes, it is! However did YOU know that?"

Mary Sue grinned. "My brother and I want to be doctors when we grow up, just like you, Aunt Beverly! We subscribe to 'medPADD Monthly." Gary Stu nodded assent.

Wesley slumped down onto the floor as his cousins started enthusiastically asking his mom about her job. _Not again…_

----------------

Just when Wes was about to run out the door and blow his brains out with a phaser, a patient required Beverly's immediate attention.

"I'm sorry, kids, I have to go!" Beverly frowned.

"Awwwwwww!" the twins cried in disappointment.

"But it's okay!" Mary Sue added. "We're going to be doctors someday, and we understand about taking care of patients!"

"Yes siree!" Gary Stu smiled.

Wesley started beating his head against the wall. Beverly looked at him in concern.

"I really should have Deanna look at that…" she muttered.

**[A/N: Okay, guys, I think I've got 2 more chapters left. xD]**


End file.
